


to be

by polkadottedmars



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Wedding, quasi proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned are attendants in a wedding and they find it very romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by ndnickerson

**April**

“What are the chances you’re free next weekend?”

“Hello to you too,” Nancy said, startled at her boyfriend's greeting. She shifted her phone so it was cradled between her cheek and shoulder. “As a matter of fact I was considering if unpacking my bag was really worth it.” She laughed to herself at her boyfriend's groan.

“You just got back and you already have another case?” he asked. “Pretty soon you'll be getting your next case before you even finish the one you're on.”

“Actually,” Nancy said slowly, dragging out the anticipation. “Hannah's going to be busy with her club's knit-a-thon this week and Dad took off this morning to visit Aunt Eloise.”

She wrinkled her nose as she saw the hole in the shirt she had just unpacked. It was the result of a run in with a suspect's knife. Thankfully it did more damage to the shirt than her arm, but it was still annoying to lose one of her favorite shirts. She put it to the side, hoping Hannah would be able to sew it without leaving the repair noticeable.

“Where are you going with this, Nan?” Ned asked, realizing his girlfriend was lost in thought.

“Huh? Oh, well I thought it might be a nice weekend to visit Emerson,” she answered, anticipating a rather receptive response.

“Great,” Ned said relieved. “I was hoping you didn't have plans.”

“Why?” Nancy asked curiously. “Did someone steal the wildcat costume and I need to find it before the next big game?” she teased.

Ned chuckled. “Nothing like that. I need my girlfriend, not a detective,” Ned said, “And not at Emerson. I'm coming home for the weekend. Aunt Evie is having a last minute party. She called me herself to extend the invitation just to make sure I knew that I wasn't allowed there without you.”

Nancy laughed, pushing her now empty suitcase off her bed before sitting down. “How does it feel to know your family likes me better?”

“Hey,” Ned said. “Maybe she needs your expertise for something. I'm sure once it comes time to heave around some big bags of ice I'll be her guy again.”

“Nope,” Nancy said. “Admit it. Your mom has started making my favorites whenever I come over. Even if you're just getting back from break and it's the first time she's seen you in awhile.”

“She just wants to make sure you stick around,” Ned argued. “Thinks I can't keep you on my own,” he muttered.

“Nah,” Nancy said gently. “Everyone knows food is the key to your heart. Not mine.”

“Speaking of, Aunt Evie threatened to withhold her cinnamon apple crumble cake if I don't get you to come. So...” he trailed off.

Nancy laughed. “We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? I'll be there.”

“Good. I'm coming home Friday. Dinner at my house?”

“Oh,” Nancy teased. “I'd better call your mom and put in my request now. I bet she'd even cook something with olives if I asked.”

“Very funny.” Ned deadpanned. “So, how did the case really go? You were suspiciously quiet about it when we talked yesterday.”

Nancy leaned back, falling against her pillows. “The usual. Bad guy steals priceless artifact from museum. Amateur detective outsmarts bad guy and comes home to devilishly handsome boyfriend.”

“Your lack of details and shameless compliment tells me that the bad guy went down fighting. Literally,” Ned responded. “How many injuries am I going to have to kiss away this time?”

“You ask as if you don't like it,” Nancy said innocently.

“It's not the kissing I mind,” Ned said gruffly. “I'd just rather not see you hurt, Nan.”

“I'm okay, really,” Nancy said. “He had a pathetic excuse for a knife and he only got a swipe at me because I had to get close to take him down. He has a broken nose, fractured ribs, and a swollen eye compared to my torn shirt and a scratch that didn't even need stitches,” Nancy said.

“That's my girl,” Ned chuckled proudly.

Nancy turned to lay on her side, facing her alarm clock. “Don't you have to be at practice in twenty minutes?”

Ned cursed under his breath. “Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you, Nan.” He paused for a beat. “I could really go for Mom's pot roast if you want to put in a good word.”

Nancy laughed softly. “We'll see. Love you too.” 

///

Staring at the full yard, Nancy laughed. “You must have been a handful as a child,” she teased. “Your parents are the outliers of their families. No one else stopped at one.”

Wrapping his arm around Nancy, Ned grinned. “No one else received perfection on their first try.” He moved away from her playful punch. “Come on. I see my parents.”

“Aunt Evie drop a hint yet about this party?” Ned asked when they reached his parents.

Edith shook her head. “She has cleverly evaded every question. She’s hiding over there with Camille,” she said pointing in her sister’s general direction.

Nancy turned to look at Ned’s aunt and cousin. “Whatever this is about, Camille seems awfully excited,” she said, noting how Ned's cousin was shifting from one foot to the other anxiously.

James laughed. “I think our detective is about to solve the mystery.”

“I think I just did,” Nancy said, grinning. She continued to watch as Camille rubbed the ring finger of her left hand. “But I don't want to spoil her surprise.”

Edith frowned. “And after I made that pot roast for you last night,” she said, sighing theatrically. She wrapped an arm around Nancy's shoulders. “I'd ask what you'd like tonight, but something tells me I won't be getting any more time with Ned before he goes back to school tomorrow.”

“I'll have him home early,” Nancy promised.

Laughing, Edith motioned towards her sister. “Come on, then. Camille was asking about you earlier.”

The eleven year age difference between Ned and Camille meant they hadn't been that close growing up. During family events they each stuck with cousins around their own age. The older cousins used to hate having to stick with the babies and little kids. By the time Ned was old enough for Camille to no longer cringe at the thought of being around him, she was leaving for college. She had gone away to Washington for school and found a job there. Nancy's first inclusion in a Coleman family event had been Camille's first event back home. She had been amazed by how grown up little Ned had become and found that hanging around him, as well as the other younger cousins, was no longer annoying.

A year later Camille called asking for Nancy's help. Her friend, Carrie, was a victim of identity theft and needed a good forensic accountant. Nancy had pulled some strings through friends of her father's and sent Lucas, a young associate in an agency Carson had dealt with occasionally, to help. It was clear to Nancy that Camille was smitten over Lucas, but still a little gun shy even a year after ending her last relationship. After seeking advice from Bess, Nancy told Lucas, who was equally smitten, to call Camille because she had some lingering questions about Carrie's situation.

“Nancy!” Camille greeted as Nancy, Ned, and his parents approached her.

“Hey,” Nancy said as Camille leaned in for a hug. “Congratulations,” she whispered low enough for only Camille to hear.

Camille laughed softly. “Thanks.” She turned her attention to Ned and his parents. “Thanks for coming.”

“As if Aunt Evie gave us any other choice,” Ned said cheerfully.

“And to think you're my favorite nephew,” the group heard from behind them.

Ned turned around, wincing. “Hey, you threatened me if I didn't bring Nancy.”

Evelyn grinned slyly. “You could have stayed home. I was interested in seeing my favorite member of this family.” She placed her arm around Nancy's shoulders. “When are you going to make her place in the family official, dear?”

Nancy didn't miss the pained look that took over Ned's face. In the year since his failed proposal, Ned hadn't brought up the subject of marriage again, which Nancy was thankful for. As much love as she had for him, they were still so young. She did see a future together with him, but just not yet. She just wished she could figure out how to tell him that without hurting him.

“Mom!” Camille cut in. “I think everyone's here now. I want to make the announcement,” she said, shrugging off the thankful look Nancy sent her. 

The pair moved away, calling for everyone's attention.

Hoping to break the nervous tension, Nancy reached for Ned's hand. He smiled widely at her, his previous expression wiped clean. Pulling her into his arms, he faced them towards the deck where Camille was standing with Lucas. 

“Thanks for coming everyone,” Camille said warmly. “I know almost all of you are still confused about this impromptu gathering,” she said, sending Nancy a sly glance. “Lucas and I have an exciting announcement.”

Nancy could feel Ned's laughter rumble through his chest as he leaned his head towards her ear. “Now I know why Aunt Evie has weddings on the brain,” he whispered.

Nancy searched his face, looking for signs of resentment. Satisfied that Ned was content, she sent a quick smile his way and turned her attention back to Camille as she announced the couple's engagement.

Applause erupted and a crowd began to swarm around the couple, ready to offer congratulations.

“Hey, can we talk inside for a minute?” Nancy asked Ned.

His eyebrows knitted together as he nodded slowly. “Sure,” he said. Taking her hand in his, he started to weave them through the people gathered. “What is it, Nan?” he asked as soon as they were inside the kitchen.

Ignoring his question, Nancy pulled him towards her, initiating a kiss. They deepened the kiss, only breaking apart when they heard a cough behind them a couple minutes later.

Springing apart, they turned to see Laurel, Ned's cousin, grinning at them. 

“Sorry, I didn't see a sock on the door,” she teased them. “Let me just grab the plastic silverware Aunt Evie asked me to get and then I'll be out of your hair.”

Nancy blushed and buried her head in Ned's chest groaning as he addressed his cousin. “I didn't know you and Evan were in town,” he said, referring to her husband.

Laurel and Evan lived in California. Although they tried to visit her parents, Edith's brother and his wife, as often as they could, they weren't able to make it to Mapleton as often as they'd like. Evan's work as a talent agent kept him busy. During one of the visits Nancy and Ned had paid them in San Francisco, he had enlisted Nancy's help with a situation at work.

“Evan's home,” she replied, moving around the kitchen. “This was a last minute trip. An old friend needed some help.”

“Oh?” Nancy asked, perking up at Laurel's vague statement.

Laurel laughed, shaking her head. “Moral support. She and her husband just separated,” she paused. “Which I should probably not mention in front of Camille.” She shrugged, waving the package of plastic silverware. “All set. As you were,” she called out playfully as she walked out of the room.

“Not that I'm complaining, Nan,” Ned said, pulling her back into his arms as he leaned against the counter. “But what was before about?”

Nancy adverted her eyes and focused on a loose thread on his shirt instead. “Wanted to make sure we were okay,” she said softly.

Ned lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. “Why wouldn't we be?”

“Aunt Evie's comment.”

“Oh.” Ned sighed. “I'll admit it kind of stung...” he trailed off.

Nancy's heart plummeted. “Ned, you know I love you. It's just-”

“-That we're still young,” Ned cut her off. “Trust me, Nancy. I'm not trying to make you a teenage bride.”

Nancy offered him a half smile. “But you do want to get married.”

“Yeah, eventually,” Ned agreed, pulling her in close. “I love you and I know that I want to spend my life with you. That doesn't mean I'm going to pressure you before you're ready. Or before I'm ready, for that matter. Trust me, I'm not willing to give up living at Omega Chi for family housing just yet.”

Nancy laughed at his joke. “Should I be concerned that you'd rather live with a bunch of guys than me?”

“I didn't say that,” Ned said, leaning down to steal a kiss. “Any time you want a sleepover just say the word.”

Nancy swatted him, laughing. “I'll keep that in mind.” She sobered. “I do want it. Eventually.”

Ned's face lit up. “Good. Then we're on the same page.” He cupped her cheek. “We're good, Nan. Okay?”

Nancy nodded. “Okay.”

“How long do you think we have until they wonder where we've gone?” Ned asked, leaning down to capture her lips.

“Not as long as I'd like,” Nancy answered softly.

Ned grinned and started placing kisses along her neck. "I remember Alex used to pay me to keep guard at the door while he was inside with his girlfriend," Ned mused, referring to an older cousin. "His son is about the age I was. Maybe I should pass on the tradition?"

Nancy laughed at the image of a younger Ned being the look out for a romantic rendezvous. It probably had served as good practice for the help she often enlisted of him. She shook her head, amused. "Or you could shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly," Ned said, picking her up and placing her down on the counter.

"Ned! Someone could walk in," Nancy protested weakly. “And we haven't even said hello to half of your family yet. Do you really want to get on your grandma's bad side?”

He shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little alone time with my fiancee-to-be."

"Fiancee-to-be," Nancy repeated slowly.

“Yeah,” Ned said. “Since we're on the same page now we're pretty much engaged to be engaged,” he said casually. Smirking, he added, “You're stuck with me now, Nan.”

Nancy ran a hand through his hair, pretending to contemplate his statement. “Then I expect a pre-engagement ring that's so huge all my friends will be jealous,” she joked. “Or you could finally get around to giving me that kiss I asked for,”she added, leaning closer towards him.

“My pleasure.”

///

“Congratulations again!” Nancy said, leaning in to hug Camille. “You two are perfect together.”

Camille shook her head modestly. “You and Ned take that title. You're both lucky to have found each other so early.” She played with the champagne flute in her hand. “I can’t thank you enough for introducing me to Lucas,” she said, intertwining her arm with her fiance's. 

Nancy took her turn at being modest. “It was nothing. It's not like I matched you two up or anything. You needed a forensic accountant and I found one.”

“I was a fool to let him walk away once Carrie's problem was under control. But you saw something. If you hadn't have told him I had a few more questions and he should call...we wouldn't be here today,” she said gesturing around her. “And that's why you are my favorite cousin.”

“What am I chopped liver? I introduced her to this family!” Ned said.

“Sorry, Nickerson. You'll always be the baby who colored all over my seventh grade history project.” Camille frowned at the memory.

“But,” Lucas interjected. “You're right and that's why I'd love it if you were a groomsman.”

"Hey!" Camille exclaimed. "You stole my thunder. You were supposed to ask after I asked Nancy." She turned to Nancy. “Intentional or not, you're the reason we're together. Will you please be a bridesmaid?” she asked. “I promise to not put you in some fluffy cotton candy dress,” she added.

“Of course,” Nancy agreed warmly. “Thank you.”

Camille grinned. “You might not be thanking me once Mom and Aunt Edith get wedding fever. I bet they have you two on the way to the altar by the time we're married,” she teased.

Nancy and Ned turned to look at each other, both smiling. “I think I can handle them,” Nancy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**May**

"I can't handle them!"

Nancy looked over at Ned, who was waiting for her on the couch. He had paused the movie when her cell phone first rang, and was now waiting with the remote control in his hand, ready to press play. Moving her hand over the mouth piece, she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, first bridal meltdown of the wedding planning."

He waved off her apology, and traded the remote for a magazine from the end table.

Moving from the den into the kitchen, Nancy began listening again to Camille's complaints.

“-sorry to bother you with all of this, but Lucas totally doesn’t understand the pressure of planning the wedding. I can’t turn to Carrie because she isn’t family so she doesn’t understand it really either and neither is Lucas’ sister.”

“Slow down, Camille,” Nancy interrupted her.

Ignoring her, Camille continued. “The time difference means I can’t call Laurel, so that just leaves you in the wedding party. Not that you're, like, last pick so I'll have to settle for you or anything like that. It's just that it's a Friday night and I know Ned just finished the semester so you're both probably on a date and I should just shut up and let you go back," Camille said without pausing.

“Calm down,” Nancy said. "Take a deep breath. And don't worry about Ned. He can survive a few minutes without me. What's wrong?"

Camille sighed. "Mom doesn't understand why we haven't started planning yet. Ironically, it's because I wanted to enjoy this happy glow before all the stress of planning kicked in.”

Nancy chuckled. "Did you really think Aunt Evie was going to want to waste a second? You are her only daughter. Your brother's mother-in-law practically planned his wedding single-handedly."

Camille laughed softly. "I know, I know. And the fact that you even know that story when he's been married longer than you've known Ned is a testament to how she's never gotten over that."

"Camille," Nancy hesitated, thinking of how she’d never get this experience with her own mother. "I know it's going to be frustrating, but she just wants to make you happy."

Sighing, Camille agreed. "But arguing over who gets to be in my wedding party does not make me happy."

"What?" Nancy asked. “That seems a little far even for Aunt Evie.”

Camille sighed. "Carrie obviously has to get paired up with Grant, Lucas’ best man. And Mom is absolutely insistent that I cannot break you and Ned up. So that leaves Laurel, Lucas' sister, Alex, and Rob.”

“What’s the problem?” Nancy asked.

“Height wise the photos will look better if Laurel and Alex are paired together and then Rachel and Rob. But Mom doesn't think Laurel and Alex should have to be stuck with each other since they're cousins,” Camille explained. “But what does it even matter? They're both married. It's not like they're looking to hook up with the wedding party!"

Nancy chuckled. "I can't imagine your mom wanting to have lopsided photos, though."

"Which is why she wants us to expand the wedding party," Camille complained.

“What if you just ask Laurel and Alex if they mind being paired together? Your mom can’t argue with that.”

“You’re a genius!” Camille exclaimed. “If only it was that easy for the flower arrangements.”

Nancy sighed, sitting down. “What’s the problem there?”

"Everything okay?" Ned asked when Nancy returned shortly after.

Nancy nodded, cuddling into his side. "Just a mini-meltdown over the wedding party."

"Isn't it the maid of honor's job to handle the meltdowns?"

"Carrie doesn't really know Aunt Evie like I do. She needed a family member to vent to, " Nancy explained. "Besides, it's great practice for when it's Bess' turn to be a bridezilla."

Ned laughed. "True. I don’t even want to imagine how that will turn out."

Shaking her head, Nancy reached for the remote control on the coffee table. “Where were we?” she asked as she settled into the crook of his arm.

“As much as I’d love to continue not watching the movie,” Ned said, removing the remote from her hand, putting it back on the table. "I have something upstairs I want to show you." He stood up, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall from the loss of his body.

Nancy raised an eyebrow silently.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Drew," Ned said, laughing. "I said that it’s upstairs, not that we’re going up there for it.” Leaning down to kiss her quickly, he said, “Be right back.”

Nancy watched as he ascended the stairs. Since their agreement at the party last month, she felt a lot more comfortable with their relationship. They were both on the same page. Ned had reassurance that Nancy did want a future with him, and she no longer had to worry about things moving too fast. A part of her had been afraid that this new step in their relationship would end up making her more nervous, but somehow it felt right. Their relationship had survived enough years and troubles that having a label for Ned that was more serious than ‘boyfriend’ felt not only right, but really good. Even if ‘fiancé-to-be’ was a mouthful.

That all changed when Ned made his reappearance. Nancy’s heart plummeted when she saw the velvet ring box in his hand. They had both agreed they weren’t ready yet.

Ned sat back down beside her, a large smile on his face.

"Ned..." Nancy shook her head. “We just talked about this last month.”

"Wait, Nan,” Ned interrupted her. “You have my word that I'm not about to ask you to marry me."

"Then what are you about to do?" she asked, eyeing the still unopened ring box.

"It was Grandpa Coleman's mother's ring. She gave it to Grandma Coleman to welcome her into the family," he explained, as he opened the box to reveal an emerald cut sapphire flanked by smaller diamonds on either side.

"It's beautiful." Nancy studied the ring. "Wait, isn’t this the one she’s always wearing?"

Ned chuckled. "Yeah. She used to say that by right it probably should have been passed down to a daughter-in-law, but Mom has always loved it. Grandma too, for that matter. She was going to leave it to Mom once she passed."

"What changed?" Nancy asked. "Don't tell me you robbed your grandmother and by proxy your mom too."

Ned laughed. "No. I guess they were talking about the ring and Mom mentioned how she'd just end up giving it to you to welcome you into the family."

"Really?" Nancy’s eyes widened.

"Don't sound so surprised. You know Mom loves you."

"Well, yes. But I can't help but feel like she could probably imagine a hundred different girls better for you. Girls who won't get you run over or shot at all the time."

"Nan, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Okay?" he said, seriously.

"Okay,” Nancy conceded. You didn't finish telling me how you got the ring."

"They both realized you'd probably be a part of the family before Grandma passes. So Grandma took me aside at Camille's party to talk to me about it. I thought about giving it to you right away, but I figured it would take the spotlight away from Camille."

Nancy smiled softly. “Wise choice. I’m not sure who would have screamed louder—your mom or Aunt Evie.” Her smile grew when he shuddered.

“And then I decided I should probably have it sized for you, but I didn’t know what your ring size is.”

“Wait,” Nancy stopped him. “This is what shopping with Hannah was all about!”

A few weeks prior, Hannah had asked Nancy to run some errands with her, Somehow they had ended up in a jewelry store trying things on for “fun”. Hannah had kept picking out rings for her, but Nancy had thought Hannah’s only motive was the wedding fever everyone except for her father had caught.

Ned grinned. “I figured you’d be less suspicious of Hannah than my mom. She was nice enough to help me—even when I wouldn’t give her all of the details. All I told her is that I was not about to propose to you. She seemed pretty sad by that.”

Nancy glanced down at the ring and then back to him. "You know if I wear this ring everyone will notice, right? You can't take something like this back,” Nancy said.

"And if you wear it you can't take it back either. This will make our engaged to be engaged deal real. I know you asked for a big ring that would make everyone jealous..." Ned trailed off, referring to her joke from the month before.

"It's perfect. And our deal is already real,” she said, holding out her hand.

Ned grinned, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. “Perfect,” he agreed, and cradled her in his arms.

///

"Looks like the kids fell asleep watching a movie," James observed, walking back into the kitchen.

Edith frowned. "Oh. I'd hate to wake Nancy up and make her drive back this late."

"It’s not that late. Ned can drive her home. She can get her car in the morning,” James said, shrugging.

"I don't want him driving half asleep either," Edith said. "Besides, he did say his car was making an awful noise. Maybe she should stay the night."

James grinned. "Maybe spend the morning shopping with you or something. You just love having a girl around.”

Edith brushed her husband's comment off. "It's a nice change of pace from football and real estate all day long."

“I’ll go call Carson to let him know while you wake them up,” James said, grinning.

Edith finished hanging up her jacket, and made her way into the den. She smiled at the sight of Ned sprawled out on the couch, his arm around Nancy, who was curled into his side. 

“Wake up,” she said softly, shaking Ned’s shoulder gently. He didn’t wake, but Nancy began to stir.

“Hm?” Nancy murmured, pulling away from Ned.

It was then that Edith noticed. The faint glow of the television screen, stuck on the title screen of the movie they were watching, reflected off of it. Her mother’s ring. The ring meant to welcome someone into the Coleman family. It was on her right hand, though. One step away from her becoming a Nickerson.

“It’s time to wake up, dear,” Edith said, smiling, still trying to shake her son awake.

Nancy sat up, and began to gather her things, but Edith put a hand on her arm to still her.

“You can stay the night, Nancy. I’ll go set up the guest room for you,” Edith said.

"Don’t bother, Mom. She can just take my room,” Ned said, finally waking. “I’ll crash here on the couch.”

“Is that okay with you?” Edith asked Nancy.

Shrugging, Nancy nodded. “He hasn’t been home that long. I’m sure it’s not a pig sty yet.”

“Gee thanks,” Ned muttered. “See if I ever give up my comfortable bed for you again.”

“I’m eternally grateful,” Nancy told him.

Edith chuckled. “You know your way upstairs. Ned, help me get some things together for her.”

Nancy headed up to his room, but hesitated at the closed door. She had been in it several times before over the years, but never alone for more than a couple of minutes. Opening the door, she stepped in, and inspected the room. On one wall was his Mapleton High diploma, a framed picture beside it. Ned stood grinning in his cap and gown, with his parents flanking him on either side. Nancy stood in front of him, one of Ned’s arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. His other was wrapped around his beaming mother’s shoulders.

Another picture frame stood on his bedside table. Even though it was of her, Nancy couldn’t tell when it was taken. The only clue she could gather was the Emerson sweatshirt she was wearing in it. Other than that, it could have been any random date night.

There was a small stuffed shark sitting on the corner of his desk. Nancy had won it for him at a carnival early on in their relationship. It wasn't as big as the bear he had won for her, but Nancy had wanted to prove that the star baseball player wasn't the only one who could knock down the milk jugs.

Their prom photos, two from Mapleton and two from River Heights, were displayed in a frame. Edith's doing, Nancy assumed. Ned was more likely to shove the photos at random in any space he could. Like his dresser. Stuck in the mirror frame were a few photos—one of the two of them, another was of him and his parents, and one of him and some of his Omega Chi brothers.

"Snooping already?"

Startled, Nancy turned to see Ned leaning against the doorway. "Have something to hide?" Nancy teased. "Maybe if I flip my photos over I'll see photos of your other girl?" She picked up the photo beside his bed. “When was this taken?”

Ned shrugged, reaching for it. “Bess emailed it to me this summer and I printed it out. I’m borderline afraid of her after knowing how many photos of us she takes.”

Nancy laughed. “I’m pretty sure ninety percent of my photos on Facebook are just photos she’s tagged me in.” Reaching out, she took the frame from him and put it back in its place. “Shouldn’t you be making up your bed? I think your parents would be scandalized to know you’re in here right now,” she said, her eyes sparkling.

Ned pulled her in close. “The door’s open. I always follow the rules.”

Nancy raised an eye at his statement, thinking about how many times they hadn’t followed that particular rule when alone at his house. Before she could comment, he leaned down for a kiss.

“Mom sent me in here anyway. She wanted to make sure you have everything you need. Blankets, pillows…” he trailed off, claiming another kiss.

Nancy sighed when he pulled away. “You could find me something to sleep in.”

Ned dutifully released her and moved towards his dresser. “All I can offer you is a shirt. I don’t think I have any pants that will stay on you.”

Nancy laughed. “Because of their size or your eagerness?”

“No comment.” Ned said, turning around and holding out a t-shirt. “This is the longest one I have.

Taking it, Nancy tossed it on the bed. “Your mom never mentioned the ring.” She was nervous of how his parents would react. Sure they loved her, and Ned was positive they’d be happy… but a step like this had to change something somehow.

Ned took her hand in his, rubbing a finger over the ring. “I’d suggest she didn’t notice, but she’s more observant than even you in these kinds of situations. She’s probably waiting until we’re both wide awake in the morning to grill us.” He groaned as he heard his mother calling him from downstairs. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Nancy nodded. “Good night.” She reached up to give Ned a kiss.

Ned deepened the kiss, only stopping when he heard his mother call for him again. “Sweet dreams, Nan,” he said, walking out the door.

Closing it behind him, Nancy looked down at her hand. Normally, she didn’t wear a lot of jewelry. There was the heart locket Ned had given her for one of their anniversaries that she wore daily, occasionally swapping it for one of the other necklaces Ned had given her or one that had once belonged to her mother. She only wore bracelets if she was going somewhere nice or on a date she knew she wouldn’t end up investigating on. Her need to sneak around quietly meant wearing numerous dangling bracelets like Bess was a bad idea. Rings, she never wore, though. She wasn’t used to the weight.

Moving to the bed, she smiled when she realized what shirt Ned had picked out for her. The blue color had faded over the years, and you had to squint to make out the lettering of Mapleton High. It was the shirt Ned had been wearing the first time they met, and the clue that told her why she had never run into him before.

“Longest shirt you own. I’m on to you, Nickerson,” she muttered under her breath.

///

“Someone’s up early,” James commented from the doorway.

Ned flushed, looking up from the mixing bowl. “I thought Nancy might appreciate breakfast,” he said, shrugging. “Guess I’m taking a page out of your book.”

“It’s been awhile since I made your mother breakfast,” James mused. “Move over, son. Can’t have you upstaging me.”

Ned chuckled and made room for his father. “You finish the waffles and I’ll start the eggs.” After a few minutes of working silently side-by-side, Ned asked, “Did Mom say anything to you last night?”

“About how slow you were to come downstairs?” James teased. “Or about your engagement?”

“We’re not engaged,” Ned said quickly.

“I know that,” James replied, pouring batter into the waffle iron. “I taught you better than a proposal in your parents’ den during a movie.” Turning to Ned, he added assuredly, 

“Your mother doesn’t think that either.”

“Do you think Mom would have rather given it to her?” Ned asked, worried. “I mean, I know Grandma gave it to me to give to her, but the tradition…”

James shook his head. “As long as Nancy is wearing it, your mom is happy. We’re happy to have her in the family, you know. She’s a great girl. Very smart—I’m sure she understands the meaning of the ring?”

Ned nodded. “I gave it to her as a promise ring. We’d already labeled ourselves as engaged to be engaged. Then Grandma gave me the ring and it seemed right to give it to her now.”

James chuckled. “Engaged to be engaged. I didn’t realize young people these days needed so many steps. I knew your mother was the one right away.”

“I knew too,” Ned replied, focusing on flipping the egg in the pan without breaking the yolk.

“You don’t have to remind me of that,” James said, grinning. “I remember the first time you told us about Nancy. We were sure you were exaggerating.” He shook his head in wonder. “But she really is something else. You got really lucky, kid.”

Ned voiced his agreement, before changing the topic, not wanting to embarrass Nancy if she came down to hear them talking about her. It was Edith who descended the stairs first, wakened by the smell of breakfast. When Nancy didn’t make an appearance by the time they were finished, he made the decision to wake her up himself.

They didn’t get that many chances to spend the night with each other, But the times they did—during one of her visits to Emerson or a case that took them away from home—his favorite moment was waking up beside her, getting to see her in that moment of vulnerability as she woke. It wasn't surprising that trust didn't come to her naturally, and it always humbled Ned to know that the great independent Nancy Drew sought comfort from him.

Nancy opened her eyes, squinting at the light coming through the window. Ned’s orange and purple plaid curtains, homemade by Edith to match Emerson’s colors, had been opened sometime since she went to bed the night before. She rolled over to see the culprit standing by his dresser.

Hearing the rustling of his blankets, Ned turned around and smiled. “Morning, Nan.” He pointed towards his dresser. “I got your overnight bag out of your car so you can change.”

“Not a fan of me in this shirt?” Nancy teased, sitting up to stretch. She laughed at the face he made before looking at the cup of coffee sitting on his bedside table. “I guess the coffee and clothes make up for waking me.” She grabbed the cup, inhaling deeply before taking a sip.

Ned took the cup from her hands and placed it back down before she could take another sip. “You know, there’s something more effective in waking you up than coffee.” 

“Oh?” Nancy asked teasing.

Leaning down, Ned kissed her softly. “Goes a little like that.”

Nancy deepened the kiss. “I don’t see how it’s going to make me want to get out of bed, though.”

Moving on to the bed, Ned grinned mischievously. “I never said anything about getting out of bed.” He shifted his weight, moving on top of her.

Nancy indulged him for a few minutes, before gently pushing him away. “Your mom,” she protested weakly.

“I told her you’re a really deep sleeper and it might take awhile to wake you up,” Ned said, leaning down for another kiss.

“I doubt she bought that.”

Ned shrugged. “So do I, but right now I don’t really care what she thinks.”

Nancy swatted him playfully. “Well, I do.” She pulled his head down for a quick kiss. “And something smells delicious. I wouldn’t want to add insult to injury and ignore your mom’s breakfast.”

“Actually I made breakfast and Dad chipped in. Feel free to insult us,” he said, getting up and offering a hand to help her up.

“Eyes up here, Nickerson,” she joked, noticing his attention on her bare legs.

Groaning playfully, he backed away with his hands up in a surrender pose. “I’ll go downstairs and make you a plate.”

Nancy watched as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. In a hurry to follow him, she knocked her overnight bag off of Ned’s dresser. Bending down to pick up the discarded items, she realized the top drawer of his dresser wasn’t fully closed. Her initial attempt to close it failed, so she opened it further and saw that a sock was caught. She pulled the sock free, and surprised by its weight, turned it upside down. She gasped as a velvet ring box fell out. 

Just like the one he had presented her last night. He hadn’t returned it last night when they came upstairs, but it was possible that he had this morning before she woke. Was it the same box or…

Replacing the ring box in the sock, she slammed the drawer quickly. If it was another ring for a future proposal she didn’t want to look. Ned would give it to her when he was ready—when they both were ready.

She joined Ned and his parents a few minutes later. “Morning,” she greeted them.

Edith smiled warmly, patting the seat next to her. “We waited for you.”

“I see you trained them well,” Nancy teased, sitting down, gesturing to the two Nickerson men waiting to serve them.

Ned’s mother laughed, wrapping an arm around Nancy. “You’re welcome, dear.”

The four ate breakfast, Edith and Nancy full of compliments. James and Ned made plans to spend the morning working on Ned’s car.

“Did you have plans for today, Nancy?” Edith asked. When Nancy answered in the negative, she continued. “Maybe you’d like to go shopping with me? Evie’s birthday is coming up and I’m completely puzzled on what I should get her.”

“Sounds great,” Nancy said, standing up to collect the empty plates.

“I’ll get them,” Edith protested, but Nancy cut her off by insisting the guest should help.

Ned joined her at the sink, taking the rinsed dishes from her and placing them in the dishwasher. “Have I told you recently how happy you make me?” he asked, softly.

Startled by his tone, Nancy looked at him intently. She blushed at the look of amazement on his face. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, Ned.” She handed him the last dish and wiped her hands on a nearby towel.

“Nah,” he disagreed, closing the dishwasher. “I’m the one who got the most amazing girl to agree to marry me…eventually.” He wrapped his arms around a laughing Nancy. “She’s something special, let me tell you. Beautiful, smart, courageous—a package deal really. She even likes spending time with my mom.”

Nancy raised an eye. “You make it sound like your mom is hard to be around.”

Ned shook his head. “No. It’s just that you fit, Nancy.”

“I fit?” Nancy questioned.

Nodding, Ned pulled her closer. “In my arms. In my family. In my life. You, Nancy Drew, are the puzzle piece I never knew was missing.”

Nancy beamed. “And I’m lucky I’ve found where I belong.”

Ned covered her lips with his own. “Oh, Nan. You could not even begin to understand how hot it is when you say gushy, romantic things.”

Nancy’s nose scrunched. “You’re not normal. You know that, right?”

Laughing, Ned pulled her in close for another kiss. “Neither are you. I guess we’re quite a pair.”

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled them apart, Ned holding claim to her hand, unwilling to lose touch of her completely.

“Ready?” James asked his son. “Or are you having separation anxiety?” he teased.

Edith joined her husband’s teasing. “Let the poor girl go.”

Ned let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Let’s get this over with, I guess.”

James turned to Nancy, and smiled warmly. “How’s your car running?”

“It’s in perfect condition.” Nancy said. “With the exception of it being a little bit muddy,” she added, wincing at the memory of tailing a suspect a few nights ago. The suspect had gotten away, while she had ended up stuck in a mud pit.

“A little bit?” Ned asked. He turned to his parents, and grinned. “It looks like she painted her car brown.”

Nancy swatted him playfully. “I just haven’t had time to get around to cleaning it yet. I could have said no to last night’s date…”

Ned’s parents looked on amused as he feigned a look of shock. “Come on, Ned. Time to show Nancy she made the right decision,” James said. Turning to Nancy, he added, “We’ll wash your car for you while you’re out.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Nancy protested, but James stopped her with one of his no nonsense looks.

“But I want to,” he said as he and Ned headed out, Ned reluctant to leave her with just a kiss on the cheek.

“Now it’s just us girls,” Edith proclaimed happily. “I think while we’re out you should look for a new outfit. Maybe something sapphire to bring out your new accessory?” she teased, looping an arm with Nancy’s.

Nancy grinned. She was wrong to have thought taking a new step in her relationship with Ned would change how his parents thought of her. The Nickersons had always treated her as family.

“Sounds perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**April**

“Thanks again for letting me stay here,” Nancy said as she set the table.

Laurel smiled warmly. “Don’t worry about it. Evan and I are still in your debt for your detective services,” she joked, cutting the cucumbers for their salad.

Nancy’s phone vibrated from the counter, and she dropped the silverware in her hand, rushing to her phone. She sighed as she read the text message, and tossed her phone back down.

“Not Ned?” Laurel guessed.

“Bess wants to know how my tan is,” Nancy answered, returning to her task.

“So you and Ned are still playing phone tag?” Laurel asked sympathetically.

Nancy nodded. “It’s been hard finding time we’re both free between the case, his jobs, and the time difference.”

Ned had been putting in his normal hours at the insurance company he usually worked for during the summer, and with James’ pregnant receptionist needing shorter hours, he had jumped at the chance to put in time at the family business too. Between the two jobs, free time was hard to come by. When Evan, Laurel’s husband, had called Nancy about a possible case, Nancy had thought Ned could spend at least a couple of days in San Francisco with her, but he had told her there was no way he could swing it.

Nancy understood that he didn’t want to leave both his dad and his boss at the insurance company in a lurch, so she was okay—disappointed, but okay—with the fact that he couldn’t join her. She didn’t expect for the case to take that long anyway—a week tops. From what Evan had described, the case seemed easy enough. His friend, Greg, worked for an insurance company that had some missing funds, and he was about to take the fall for it, even though it wasn’t a substantial amount.

Given the workplace Nancy was going to go undercover in, it would have been nice to have Ned’s knowledge, but he was helpful all the same over the phone. Or at least he was the first few days, and then he became harder to reach after taking yet another job, helping out a landscaper on the weekends.

She had talked to Edith a few times since her departure, and Edith found a way to work into each phone call how ragged Ned was working himself. She remained quiet, however, on why Ned was taking on as much as work as he could. For the life of her, Nancy couldn’t figure it out. She knew he had a strong work ethic—he had ever since they met. And he didn’t like to have things handed to him by his parents, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to be working, especially during the summer. But working three jobs was pushing it.

“At least you’re going home tomorrow and he’ll be there to pick you up,” Laurel said cheerfully.

Shaking her head, Nancy frowned. “No. He’s working. George and Bess are going to instead.”

She had finished the case last night—a whole week and a half later than she expected to—and found the first available seat on a plane home. It meant getting up at an unreasonable hour, but Ned had said goodbye to her at the airport and promised to be waiting there to pick her up, and that was worth it. When she had called him to confirm, though, he let her know he was going to have to break his promise. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of work last minute.

She had been upset at first that he was even scheduled to work. Just as he had made a promise at the airport, so had she. Even though she didn’t think she’d be gone that long, she made sure Ned knew she’d be back in time for their anniversary. They hadn’t made definitive plans—Ned preferred to try and surprise her—but he had implied that they would spend the whole day together. She had spent the last four nights foregoing sleep in favor of solving the case, and she wasn’t going to break her promise. She wasn’t going to be missing their anniversary tomorrow. But it looked like he was.

She had hung up on him, pretty livid. But then she had started thinking about how many times she had broken a promise or a date—usually for a case. Could she really blame him for thinking she wouldn’t make it back in time and making other plans? She had called him back and left an apologetic voicemail, but he still hadn’t answered.

“Cheer up,” Laurel said, “I can’t have you depressing my dinner guests,” she teased.

Nancy flashed her a fake smile and said, “Remind me again who’s coming?”

Laurel made a pained face. “Logan Keith, Evan’s newest client. And apparently he can’t travel without his ‘people’.”

Nancy laughed and questioned. “People?”

Starting to toss the salad, Laurel rolled her eyes. “He’s bringing an assistant and two people who qualify as his entourage, apparently.”

“He sounds fun,” Nancy said hesitantly. “Can you make sure he sits at the opposite end of the table from me?”

“But, Nancy,” Laurel said sweetly. “We can’t both sit in the seat farthest away from him as possible.”

A few hours later Nancy found herself wondering how to get herself out of dinner. She had escaped plenty of dangerous situations, and she would gladly trade sitting at this dinner table for being tied up in the trunk of a suspect’s car.

She had been the one to open the door for Logan, Laurel busy taking the roasted chicken out of the oven, and Evan reminding her several times that hosting these dinners without complaint made her the best wife ever. If she hadn’t known then, Nancy certainly knew now why Evan needed to butter his wife up.

Of the three men waiting outside, it had been instantly clear who was Logan. He stood in front of the others, and had his cell phone glued in his hand, texting rapidly. His crisp white linen shirt and tailored pants made her feel undressed in jeans and a tee. He had looked up when Nancy opened the door, and with a wide smile, thrust the phone at the lone woman of the group, barking at her to finish for him. Mistaking Nancy for Laurel, he fed her a line dripping with fake charm.

Begrudgingly she had shaken his proffered hand, and corrected his assumption. That was when it all went downhill. Once he knew Nancy wasn’t Evan’s wife, Logan had made it his mission to add Nancy to what she assumed was a long list of unsatisfied lovers.

“So, honey,” Logan began. “How much longer are you in town for? I’d love to show you around town.”

“Quit it,” Rachel, his assistant, whispered loud enough for the whole room to hear. “You don’t even know if she’s legal. The last thing you need is another scandal with a minor.”

Irritated, Nancy moved her hands under the table, and took off her ring, replacing it on her left hand. She brought her hands back up, gesturing with her left, making sure it caught everyone’s attention. “Actually, I’m on the next flight out. I couldn’t bear to stay away from my fiancé any longer. Tomorrow is our anniversary.”

Logan’s grin faltered for a moment, but he quickly plastered it back on his face. “What a silly man letting a woman like you come out here alone.”

Nancy shrugged. “I guess he just knows that I only have eyes for him. Honestly, so far San Francisco hasn’t had anyone close to competition for Ned.” She turned to Laurel, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. “Do you need help with the dessert?”

“Yes, please,” Laurel stuttered, holding back a laugh. She released it as soon as they were in the kitchen. “Did you see his face? That was great, Nancy.”

“I agree,” Evan said, entering the room, placing the dirty dishes he was carrying in the sink. “But our guest didn’t. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone leave that fast.”

“Probably going to a club to find some poor girl,” Laurel commented. “I guess we can actually enjoy your last night now.”

Nancy smiled apologetically. “I should probably get to bed soon if I want to have any chance of not sleeping through my alarm.”

Laurel laughed, “You’re right. I’ll probably be dead to the world when Evan wakes up to bring you to the airport.”

“I can take a cab-"

“-Nope,” Evan cut her off. “It’s the least I owe you.”

“Don’t argue with him,” Laurel added. “He’s afraid of you going home and reporting anything less than an amazing time with us to Ned.”

“He’d have to be available before I could,” Nancy muttered.

Laurel put her arm around Nancy’s shoulders. “This is Ned we’re talking about. I don’t think he’s even capable of ignoring you.”

Evan chuckled. “He makes the rest of us look bad.”

Nancy offered them a half-smile. “You’re not so bad, Evan.”

“Thanks for the glowing review,” Evan said grinning. “Now, didn’t you two say something about dessert?”

“Blueberry pie,” Laurel confirmed. She titled her head to the side in thought. “With ice cream. It solves anything.”

Nancy winced. “I have a fitting for my bridesmaid dress coming up soon. With all of the baking you’ve done, I’m going to need to go up a dress size or two.”

“From what I saw at the engagement party, you’ll work those extra calories off in no time,” Laurel snickered.

“Wha—” Evan stopped abruptly, shaking his head. “I don’t want to know. Do I?”

“Probably not, honey,” Laurel laughed, winking at Nancy.

Nancy blushed remembering how Laurel had walked in on her and Ned. They had only been kissing, but that was the discussion that had led to them becoming pre-engaged. Ned hadn’t given her his grandmother’s ring until a month later, so they were the only two who knew the importance of that day for them.

“Not if he’s avoiding me,” Nancy sighed. Despite Laurel’s promises that he wasn’t, Nancy couldn’t help but feel like something was off.

///

Nancy searched the crowd at O’Hare for her father. He called her the night before, offering to pick her up from the airport. She had agreed, eager to spend time with him, as well as not wanting to hear Bess’ endless questions about her anniversary plans. So far she had managed to avoid telling Bess that Ned had forgotten, but there was no way Bess wasn’t going to ask. She lived for Ned’s surprises almost as much as Nancy did, saying he gave her hope that there were good romantic men out there.

When Nancy called Bess to let her know the change of plans, she had practically begged for Nancy to cancel her plans with her father. She had made up a lame excuse and got off the phone quickly when Nancy asked her why it was so important that she and George be the ones to pick her up.

Not seeing her father in the crowd, she began to regret her decision. He had probably gotten caught up with something for work—a little surprising given the hour, but he was the one she had inherited her dedication to cases from. After any other flight she probably wouldn’t have minded, but four hours on the plane after getting barely any sleep the night before meant she wasn’t in the best of moods.

All she wanted was a nice warm shower, her comfortable bed, and… _Ned_. Nancy blinked rapidly to make sure her imagination wasn’t playing tricks on her, but sure enough there he was, a confident smile on his face.

They met each other halfway, and Ned picked her up, careful not to squish the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Nancy blurted out, just as Ned was about to kiss her.

Chuckling, Ned placed a quick kiss on her lips and her feet back on the ground. “Happy anniversary,” he said, handing her the flowers.

Nancy accepted them, glad to see that they were a mix of her favorite flowers. “Happy anniversary.”

“You didn’t really think I wasn’t going to break my promise, did you?” Ned asked as he picked up her carry on and put an arm around her, leading her to the baggage claim.

“Well, we’ve barely talked,” Nancy defended herself.

“Partially because I was busy with work, and partially because I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep my mouth shut about today,” Ned admitted. “Especially when you called to apologize for hanging up on me. Believe me, I wanted to call you back right away and tell you that you were right to be upset at the idea of me not picking you up. But I knew if I did that then I’d also tell you our plans for today.”

“What are our plans for today?” Nancy asked.

Ned waited until he spotted and picked up Nancy’s suitcase to answer. “Right now you’re going home to sleep. You have to be tired. I’ll pick you up for lunch.” He frowned slightly. “Oh, and you should probably talk to your dad. He was looking forward to spending time with you.”

“You mean he wasn’t in on this?” Nancy questioned.

“Not at first. Bess called me in a panic after you told her you didn’t need a ride anymore. Your dad definitely threw a monkey wrench in my plan.”

Nancy grinned. “Did he make you beg to get to pick me up?” she teased.

Ned flushed slightly. “Make me? No. But I was pretty borderline on my own. He didn’t seem too happy to see me when I showed up at his office, either.” He shrugged. “I guess from your phone conversations he heard enough to know you were upset because of me. But I explained and he agreed that the only way to keep something from you is pretty much to avoid you.”

Nancy enveloped his free hand in her smaller one. “I guess I can forgive you, on one condition.”

Ned looked at her wearily. “Lay it on me.”

“You take the long way home,” Nancy responded, her eyes sparkling.

Ned chuckled, leaning down for a kiss. “Best idea I’ve heard all week.” He glanced down at their joined hands and tensed. “Uh, Nan?”

“What?” Nancy asked looking at him curiously.

“What happened to your ring?” he asked, holding up her right hand. “Were you really that mad at me?”

“Oh.” She shook her head, realizing she had forgotten to return it after dinner. “Laurel and Evan had his client over for dinner last night. He wasn’t taking a hint, so I,” she said, switching her bouquet to her other hand so she could wiggle the fingers of her left hand. “-tried to make it a little more obvious that I’m taken.”

Grinning, Ned noted his approval. “I like it on that hand.”

“You’re going to have to wait a little while longer for that to be a permanent switch,” she said, wrapping an arm around Ned’s.

He set her carry-on on top of her suitcase and rolled it behind them as they set off for the entrance. He couldn’t help but smile when he looked down at her left hand and saw that she still hadn’t moved the ring.

They arrived at Nancy’s house after a little detour. Despite the still early hour, Hannah greeted them at the front door, pretending not to notice Nancy’s hasty adjustment of her shirt as she got out of the car.

“Are you staying for breakfast, Ned?” Hannah asked warmly.

“I really shouldn’t,” he answered hesitantly. “I still have some setting up to do…” he trailed off when he noticed Nancy perk up.

“I made blueberry waffles,” Hannah grinned. “And your favorite hash browns.”

“Okay, I can spare a few minutes for a quick bite,” Ned relented as Carson stepped out of his office.

Nancy greeted her father and gave him a hug. “Sorry you didn’t get to pick me up.”

Carson’s eyes twinkled as he replied. “I’m sure my substitute was a more welcome sight.”

Nancy blushed as the four of them entered the dining room, Ned offering to carry the serving plates for Hannah.

Carson pulled his daughter aside for a moment. “I’m sure you’re tired, but we need to talk later.”

Ned left after breakfast, confirming with Nancy what time he would pick her up later, and after a thorough shower, Nancy collapsed on her bed. She woke a couple hours later to the alarm she had set on her phone.

Before he had left, Ned instructed her to dress comfortably, so she laid out a few options on her bed and texted Bess a picture. It didn’t take Bess long to answer, and Nancy changed into her friend’s pick—a light blue floral sundress Bess had insisted she buy on a shopping trip not long before she left for California.

After following Bess’ directions for shoes and accessories, she found her father downstairs in his office, looking over some documents. Nancy paused, hesitant over why her father wanted to talk to her.

He looked up when she knocked lightly on the doorframe. Smiling, he motioned for her to come in, getting up to sit on the couch. “I had an interesting talk with Ned,” Carson stated as soon as Nancy sat down.

“Oh?” Nancy tried to read her father’s expression.

“I won’t disclose the details,” Carson said evasively, “But I can tell you that we did broach a topic that’s been on my mind for some time now—the seriousness of your relationship.”

Nancy’s brows knitted in confusion. “Why?”

“Why has it been on my mind or why did we talk about it? I’m going to assume you mean the former?” He paused briefly, and continued when she nodded. “I overheard you talking to Hannah about your anniversary. Four years is a pretty big milestone. Most couples know by then if they want a serious commitment.”

“Did you ask Ned what his intentions are?” Nancy asked horrified.

Carson chuckled. “Not at all. His intentions have been pretty clear since day one. It’s yours that had me wondering.”

Nancy stilled. “You aren’t sure of how I feel about Ned?”

Carson waved off her comment. “I know how you feel about Ned. It’s obvious how much the two of you love each other. But it’s also kind of obvious how you’re a little hesitant when it comes to the future.” He sighed. “Now believe me, the last thing I’m trying to do right now is marry off my teenage daughter. You and Ned both have plenty of time for a commitment like that, and a lot of living left to do before you settle down. But I also don’t want you to be afraid to settle down when the time does come. And I don’t want it to be because of me.”

“What do you mean because of you?” Nancy asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“You didn’t grow up with an example of a married couple,” Carson explained. “And maybe I haven’t told you enough about your mother. Maybe you have a misplaced idea of what her role in our marriage was. Hannah is very much a part of our family, but the cooking and the cleaning—that’s her job. Your mother and I shared those responsibilities before she died and I had to take on more hours at work. We both had careers.”

Nancy looked down at her lap. “I love Ned a lot and I do want a future with him,” she said earnestly. “But I guess I just don’t really know what that looks like.”

Carson nodded. “Which is perfectly okay.” He sighed deeply, trying to put together his thoughts. “There is almost nothing I wouldn’t do for more time with your mother. I’ve played the ‘what if’ game so many times…” he trailed off. “What if we had met earlier and had more time that way?”

“I’m not sure if it would have worked out between us,” Carson answered honestly. “Timing has a lot to do with relationships. The right person could come into your life at the wrong time.”

“Are you saying the time is wrong for me and Ned?” Nancy questioned.

Carson shook his head quickly. “No. I just—" he faltered. “There was a benefit to your mother and I meeting later. I was applying for law school and about to graduate and your mother had a year left until she graduated. We had our careers planned out pretty well in our minds.”

“And because I don’t, all I can think about becoming is a housewife?” Nancy finished for him.

“Possibly,” Carson shrugged. “As well as I know you, Nan, a part of you has always been a mystery to me.” He smiled widely. “It’s like you operate on a whole different level from the rest of us. You are so much like your mother. I couldn’t keep up with her half the time.” He reached for her hand. “I just don’t want you to be too afraid to be happy. But from the looks of that,” he said, tilting his head towards Nancy’s left hand. “—this conversation might already be a little too late.”

“Oh,” Nancy gasped, twirling the ring around her finger anxiously. “I was trying to make a statement against some unwanted advances. I forgot to switch it back.”

“I see,” Carson murmured. “How long until Ned picks you up?”

Nancy glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “A few minutes.”

“We’ll have to finish this conversation later then.”

“There’s more?” Nancy asked hesitantly.

“Not about your relationship,” he assured her. The doorbell rang, saving Carson from having to explain further. “Have fun,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

“But—"

A knock on the door interrupted Nancy, and when Carson called out, Ned entered smiling hesitantly. “Hannah said I should come in, but I can wait if you’re not finished.”

“No need,” Carson said, getting up from his chair. “We just wrapped up.” Noting Nancy’s frown, he pulled her into a hug. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

///

“You moved the ring back,” Ned commented so quietly Nancy barely heard him.

They were by the river, a picnic basket between them. Ned had recreated one of their early dates, reproducing the menu his mother had helped him with years before and digging out the worn blanket they had spread out on that first afternoon.

Nancy nodded. “At first, I really did just forget to move it back, and even after you noticed it, I still kind of just forgot because it felt natural there. And then Dad noticed it too. We were talking about commitment and marriage, and I thought that maybe there was a reason it felt comfortable on my left hand.”

“But what changed?” Ned asked.

“I think the ring feels comfortable no matter where it is because it’s not an engagement ring,” she answered. Seeing the pain on Ned's face, she quickly added, "It's not that I don't want there to be an engagement ring eventually. That's what this is all about, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. We agreed we're on the same page, Nan," Ned sighed. "But every time you back off, it feels like we're not. Like you're not actually comfortable with this engaged to be engaged idea."

"I am," Nancy stressed, biting her lip. "I guess I just don't want to disappoint you. What if you move to the next page before me?"

Ned shook his head. "Nan, I won't be ready until you are. The last thing I want to do is rush a marriage. It'd be dooming us to fail, and when we do get married, there's no way I'd ever want it to end. Okay?"

"Okay." Nancy frowned as Ned stifled a yawn. “You’re exhausted. We should finish—"

“No,” Ned said emphatically. “I have the rest of the day planned. Besides, this—" he said, pulling her in closer. "—is way better than catching up on some sleep.”

“Catching up?” Nancy questioned. “Ned, you’re working way too much. You need to slow down and breathe. Summer’s nearly over.”

“I’m glad you think that because I have an idea,” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. “How does a week at Fox Lake sound?”

“Perfect,” Nancy said, angling her head so Ned’s second kiss would land on her neck. She could feel his chuckle vibrate against her. “Just us?” she breathed out.

Ned pulled away reluctantly. “Mom and Dad mentioned wanting to go this weekend. I asked if we could stay the rest of the week. We could invite some people over,” he suggested. “But I’m really hoping for at least a few days alone with you.”

“That can be arranged,” Nancy agreed. “Can you get off work?”

Nodding, Ned answered her. “Other than pitching in to help Dad, I’m all done. You’re right—I need to slow down and enjoy summer with my fiancée-to-be. There are only two weeks left until I need to head back to Emerson.”

Nancy bit her lip. “Is it bad to already hope for a cheating ring or some break-ins?”

Ned let out a full-bodied laugh. “Thanks, I thought I was a good enough reason for you to come visit whenever you want.”

Rolling her eyes, Nancy grinned. “Yeah, but Dad would probably question how much time I spent there if I didn’t have any legitimate reasons. And no, missing you probably wouldn’t cut it as a legitimate reason.”

Pulling her onto his lap, Ned cupped her face with his hands. “How about missing this?” he asked, before pulling her closer for a kiss.

Nancy deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to grant his tongue access. She pulled away from him with a sigh. “Missing this,” she said, moving against his lap, “is not a discussion I want to have with him.” She hesitated before asking, “Why have you been working so hard this summer?”

“I wanted to save some money,” Ned answered, brushing his hands against her side.

“But three jobs?” she questioned. “What’s going on? Sometimes it felt like you were avoiding me.”

“No, Nan!” Ned said quickly. “I wanted to save up for today and—“ he faltered. “The more money I have saved now, the better off we’ll be when we’re married.”

“And you think that all falls on your shoulders?” Nancy questioned. She thought back to her conversation with her father. “Marriage is a compromise. When we get married, I’ll do my share of—“

“—Hey,” Ned cut her off. “I didn’t mean that. I have no doubt we’ll figure out how to split responsibilities when the time comes. I mean, if you really want to, we can do that now and I’ll sign something vowing to do the laundry and cook every other night or whatever you want.” He continued when she offered him a half-smile. “What I meant was…” he trailed off, sighing. “Promise not to freak out?”

“That makes it sound like maybe I should.”

Ned shook his head. “I just don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you or giving you some sort of timeline. But when I graduate I want to find somewhere we can both live.” At Nancy’s widened eyes, he cursed under his breath. “I didn’t mean right away—unless you want to. I just don’t want to be stuck choosing some crappy apartment because it’s all I can afford. I want to find a nice apartment that’ll end up being our first home together.”

“That’s what all this was about? As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy.”

"That makes two of us," Ned responded. "But I'd still prefer to have an apartment with space between my bed and the shower," he teased, brushing a kiss against her forehead. "Come on, it's time for the next part of today."

"Can't we stay for a few more minutes?" Nancy asked, "So you can remind me of what I'll miss this summer."

Chuckling, Ned began placing kisses along her neck. "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"How generous," Nancy teased. "Shouldn't you be eager to do anything your _fiancée-to-be_ wants?"

"Yeah," Ned murmured. "Anything for my fiancée-to-be."


End file.
